


Suspicions

by kronette



Series: Circles in the Sand [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of four stories centering around "Forever In A Day". Each story is told from a different character's POV. The second is Daniel, who wakes up and encounters nasty rumors around the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

My body starts to wake up, but I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to disturb this safe feeling. I haven't felt this warm and protected in...God, I don't know how long. The SGC temperature is standard at 77 degrees and while pleasant, it's not something I'll ever get used to. Archaeologists spend most of their lives out in the elements. From the humidity of South American jungles, to the intense sun of the Sahara desert, I thrive in natural weather. Even though my parents' tragedy haunts me when I step foot on the Egyptian sands, it's in my blood. The sand, the grit, the merciless pounding sun on my back; it's part of me. Maybe that's why I instantly fell in love with Abydos. I felt like I was coming home. 

This warmth that now surrounds me, comforts me in a way I can't describe. I sigh as I completely relax for the first time in ages. I push deeper down into the military-issue mattress and wonder why it feels different. I wiggle a bit and feel the wall behind me. 

The wall breathes. 

My eyes fly open and I try to remember the previous night. Was I captured? Not to my immediate knowledge. I take a quick mental inventory of my body. Everything checks out, except my head hurts and I raise a hand to rub at it absently. An image of Sha're staring down at me, her eyes glowing as bright as the ribbon device, is ruthlessly shoved aside. _Not_ Sha're. Amaunet. The Goa'uld that controls Sha're. My wife would never hurt me. My wife loves me. I close my eyes and hear her say the words, before she takes her last breath. A choked sob escapes me and I try to curl in a little ball, so the world disappears. My wife is lost to me forever. Grief starts to fill me up again and I lose myself in its depth. 

I'm startled as a hand squeezes my arm. I'd almost forgot the presence behind me. I maneuver myself to see who it is that's in my bed. I try to refocus my sight on the gold emblem so close to me. I'm afraid my voice squeaks as I confirm, "Teal'c?" 

"Are you experiencing ill effects from the ribbon device?" 

That's Teal'c, all right. "No," I stutter mildly. Why on Earth is Teal'c in my bed? My foggy brain catches up with the here and now, and I remember going to Teal'c's room after leaving the infirmary. I couldn't stay in the infirmary anymore, not after waking up there numerous times inside my mind and seeing Sha're there. I aimlessly wandered the halls for awhile. I passed the morgue, but didn't go in. I didn't need to see Sha're's body to know she was in there. I understand now that what I experienced in my mind was reality for me. My emotions were real; just compressed into a smaller timeframe than humans normally experience. Just goes to show that Jack was right; I can get lost in my own head. 

Now I have to figure out what to tell the very concerned Jaffa gazing at me. I stall for time. "Um, Teal'c, this is your room, isn't it?"

"It is," he confirms.

Okay, doing good so far. I remember needing to talk to Teal'c. Disturbing his meditation. Us talking about...well, me. And Sha're. And then... "And I fell asleep on your bed after coming to see you."

"That is correct." 

Makes sense, but it doesn't explain why Teal'c's lying down in front of me. Were military-issued bunks big enough for two? Or was he squashed up against the wall all night? It _looks_ like he slept between me and the wall. Why didn't he just sleep on the floor? "Why are you in bed with me?" 

"You were troubled. The death of Sha're was of much concern for both of us. You complained of being cold..."

"I remember," I interrupt in a flat voice. Cold on the inside. That's what I felt last night. When the bright spark of hope died inside me, it left an aching hole. I took a chance that Teal'c would understand. I needed something last night; something I couldn't identify, but something inside me, possibly Sha're, thought I would find it with the man who killed my wife. I flinch visibly at that thought. I know Teal'c had no choice. I know Sha're died free of the Goa'uld influence. My only other wish would have been Sha're's survival, but that wasn't an option. Not in the scenario I was given. I couldn't bring myself to shoot her, not even in self-defense. But I knew I could get through to my wife and I succeeded, albeit for a very short time. It was enough. I glance up at Teal'c's concerned expression. 

"Thanks, Teal'c," I whisper, not knowing what else to say. What can you say to a guy who kidnapped your wife and later killed her, but saved your butt more times than you can count, including saving you from your alien-possessed wife? 

It's time to stop thinking. I sit up and rub my eyes. My skin feels odd; must be from all the crying. I need a good, long shower and some aspirin. Rest has helped; I don't feel so out-of-sorts. Of course, living two weeks in the span of minutes tends to tire a man out. I can now do a first-hand account for an academic paper. Whoa, where'd that thought come from? Years ago when I was drummed out of academia, I vowed never to publish again. It wasn't like I would get a chance, anyway. I'm not that same man, though. I've lived a lifetime since then. 

My stomach rumbles, reminding me I haven't eaten since going to P8X-873. I slide off the bed and stretch. God, that feels good. "You want to get something to eat? I'm starving." 

"I am in need of nourishment as well." 

I bite my lip as I watch Teal'c get out of bed. I don't have any issues about sharing bed space with another man and it's obvious that Teal'c doesn't. But this is a military "don't ask; don't tell" base. Not everyone will see it as what it was: a friend offering another comfort. 

"Teal'c," I begin, before I have anything planned to say. How do you explain the narrow-minded sub-culture of the military to a man from another culture, let alone another planet? Maybe I'll just let it go. No one should notice us. I mean, it's not like we're the talk of the base or anything. 

"Yes, Daniel?" 

I blink at that. Oh, right. I recall a vague memory of asking Teal'c to address me by my first name. I shake my head. It'll take some getting used to. "You want to change or anything first?" 

Teal'c looks down at his rumpled clothing and agrees. "It would be polite to wear something less wrinkled." 

I have to smile at that. Teal'c's not as naive to human expressions as some believe. I think he secretly likes people underestimating him. "Tell you what. I really want to grab a quick shower, then I'll meet you in the cafeteria in say, oh, a half hour?" 

"That would be agreeable." 

I sigh in relief. "Great." I turn and open the door. "Save me a seat," I instruct him, knowing he'll get there before I will. I'm not the world's best morning person and I still feel sluggish from the attack. As I shut the door and turn around, I bump into someone. 

"Excuse me," I say automatically. It's an army man I recognize by sight, but not by name. He nods and continues down the corridor the opposite direction I'm going. I reach my quarters and retrieve a fresh change of clothes and my personal things for the shower. Hot water does wonders for my tiredness. My stomach rumbles again and I dress quickly. I glance at my watch. I have a few minutes before I'm supposed to meet Teal'c. I better check in with Janet before she calls out an alert for me. 

She's not as furious as I expected. I think telling her I actually _did_ rest and didn't bury myself in my work, helped. She didn't believe me at first, but when I told her I had a witness, she couldn't argue. No one disputes Teal'c on integrity and she knew if questioned, he wouldn't lie. She hands me something stronger than aspirin and tells me to check in later in the day. I thank her and head to the cafeteria, checking the time again. Only a few minutes past my half hour estimate; not bad. 

As promised, Teal'c has an open chair next to him. I wave and catch his attention. He nods in acknowledgement and I go through the line. As I pour some coffee, a hand pinches my butt. I suppress a startled yelp as I concentrate on not spilling the hot brew. 

A hand takes my coffee mug, while another rests on my arm. "Here. Wouldn't want you burning yourself." 

I don't recognize the man from any of the SG teams. He must be assigned to another section. "Thanks," I say aloud, but my mind is in full overdrive. There aren't any women around me. Anywhere. Sam isn't even in the room yet. I brave asking in a low tone, "Did your hand slip?" 

He smiles at me and a chill chases down my spine. "You tell me." 

"I think you have the wrong idea," I inform him as I retrieve my coffee mug, place it on my tray and walk over to Teal'c. I can't tell Teal'c about this. He wouldn't understand. But as I approach the table, Teal'c's gaze is across the cafeteria, specifically at the place I just left. 

"What just transpired by the coffee machine?" he asks. 

I buy some time by picking up a piece of toast and chewing vigorously. What _did_ just happen? A man pinched my butt. In the cafeteria. In a military establishment. This is too bizarre. "Nothing," I finally decide to tell him, opting for the ignorance is bliss route. 

"Did that man injure you?" 

I look up and Teal'c is glaring a hole in this guy's back. He's a first lieutenant, if I'm remembering rank correctly. I don't want trouble between the Army and the Air Force. "It was an accident, Teal'c," I explain. "Nothing to worry about." 

His all-seeing eyes take in the half-full cafeteria. It's starting to fill up as the day begins and I glance around. More than a few curious gazes fall our way and one or two are downright hostile. What's going on? 

"I believe we are being stared at, Daniel." 

Astute observation, Teal'c. "It's not uncommon for something major that's happened to be the topic of discussion, Teal'c. I'm sure half the base has heard about the ambush on P8X-873. And I'm sure a few of them knew about Sha're," I add quietly. I'm a pretty good judge of behavior, though and I know the people staring at us aren't curious about the mission. I shift uncomfortably in my chair and vow to continue as if nothing were wrong. But with Teal'c's gaze heavy on me, it's hard. 

"If they were concerned about the mission, they would come over and ask. However, they seem to be content discussing it amongst themselves." 

Sure enough, heads are bent toward each other and furious whispering is proceeding with lightning efficiency. My stomach twists and I don't think I can eat anything more without throwing up. I place my fork on my unfinished breakfast and stand up. "I'm not feeling very well, Teal'c. I'm going to the infirmary," I tell him, but before I can leave, he puts his hand on my forearm. 

"Do you require assistance, Daniel?" 

I swallow hard at the near silence that follows Teal'c's movement. No doubt about it now; we're the talk of the cafeteria. I close my eyes briefly. I don't want to hurt Teal'c. He doesn't understand our military way of life. I gently remove my arm from his grasp. "I'll be fine. You stay and finish your breakfast." I make a hasty exit and head toward my quarters. I figure it'll be the safest place for me right now. I've got to think. 

I'm so busy thinking that I run into another person - again. Luckily, this time it's a friend. 

"Jack!" I exclaim, giving my teammate a relieved smile. Only Jack doesn't return it. In fact, he looks downright concerned. 

"Daniel?" he questions, like I know what he wants to know about. 

I have a sick feeling I do know what he wants to know about, but I play it off. "Jack?" I question back. 

Jack gets that 'I don't want to say this but I have to ask' look on his face and I brace myself. 

"Is there anything you'd like to...tell me?" 

I struggle not to flinch. This is a closed base; news travels fast. And gossip travels faster than anything. I want to make sure I'm right, though, so I take it slow. "About what?" 

Jack looks distinctly uncomfortable. He's glancing everywhere but at me. This isn't a good sign. "There's been some interesting talk this morning about you and Teal'c." 

I force a laugh. "What, no one wants to talk about the ambush we desecrated yesterday?" 

"Danny." Jack never calls me 'Danny' unless it's bad. My guard goes up. 

"Rumors state that you came out of Teal'c's room early this morning. I wanted to make sure everything was...okay." 

Well, I can't say I'm happy that I was right. I'm still emotionally raw from Sha're's death and something like this won't help. Maybe Jack can pull some strings and quiet the rumors. "Everything's fine. I went to talk to Teal'c last night and I fell asleep." 

Jack gets this unbelieving look on his face. "You spent the night in his room?" 

I cross my arms defensively. I know this'll only add fuel to the fire, but I'm pissed. "In his bed, actually. What business is it of yours, anyway? I had some things I had to discuss with Teal'c and they couldn't wait until morning." 

Jack glances both ways down the corridor, but it's clear of everyone else but us. He steps closer and whispers, "Danny, there's talk around the base. I'm afraid something might...happen." 

Thinking back to the cafeteria scene I experienced a few minutes, I sigh. "It's already happened, Jack. Don't these people have anything else better to do than spread rumors?" 

I can tell he wants to ask something, but he shakes his head as if he can't bring himself to ask it. My eyes narrow suspiciously. He throws me for a loop with a subject change. 

"Did Doc Frasier approve this little nighttime sojourn?" 

I felt heat on my cheeks. "Not entirely." 

"Daniel..." 

I forestall the traditional protest about me leaving the infirmary before Doctor Frasier gives me leave. "Jack! I'm fine, really. I have a mild headache; that's to be expected. What I needed most was rest, which I got, and to talk, which I did." 

"You know Fraiser's going to ask where you were last night." 

"So?" I fire back at him, unnerved by this whole conversation. Janet did ask where I was and didn't blink an eye when I said 'with Teal'c'. This isn't the Jack I've known. He's fallen into the stereotypical military mindset and I can't say it's an improvement. 

"She's military, too, Daniel." 

I'm staring so hard at him, I figure he's got two holes out the back of his skull. "So?" 

"So..." he's extremely uncomfortable and I'm not going to make this any easier for him. Jack's supposed to be my friend. He's Teal'c's friend. We're a team, damn it. Team members don't toss other team members to the lions. 

"If you tell her you were with Teal'c, she might have to report it." 

"Report that a friend helped another friend?" I counter, hoping he'll drop this. 

He's looking at the floor. Why is Jack believing rumors and not me? Hurt fills my chest. 

"Daniel, don't do this. You know how this looks." 

That hurt comes out in my voice. "Yeah, I do. And I don't see what business it is of yours or this military establishment who my _friends_ are." 

Jack realizes he's dug himself in deep this time. I wonder if he can see daylight. "This isn't about...I know you're friends. But you're both my friends, too, Danny, and I want to protect you." 

"If you were our friend, you wouldn't be standing here accusing me of something that didn't happen. You would be trying to squash the rumors flying around. You would take a stand of disapproval for the spreading of rumors. You would _not_ be lecturing me in the middle of the corridor!" I storm off toward my quarters. Oh, man am I furious. I pass several Airmen and ignore them. 

"Jackson!" 

At Jack's shout of my last name, I round on him. "Don't even try it, _O'Neill_. I'm not part of the military and you can't order me around." 

He's right in my face, but his voice is pitched low. "I'm not trying to order you to do anything. I just wanted to warn you of how others might see this." 

"There is nothing to _see_ ," I try to explain to him. "Friends help each other in times of crisis or personal grief. We both tried to comfort Sam when Jolinar died. Teal'c comforted me when Sha're died. What's the difference?" 

Jack lowers his voice to an enraged hiss. "The _difference_ is that neither of us took Sam to bed." 

"If I could have lessened her pain, I would have done whatever it took. If that meant lying next to her and holding her while she cried, would anyone have thought it strange?" 

"A little." He flicked his gaze down the hall, at the Airmen I passed before. I recognize them as members of SG8. They're well out of hearing range, but Jack keeps his voice quiet. "She's your teammate." 

"She's _family_ ," I fire back at him, so angry I'm shaking. "Teal'c is family. And up until five minutes ago, I thought you were part of my family, too." 

Jack's stricken look remains with me as I enter my quarters and slam the door shut. He had no idea I thought of him as family. Well, that's a fine wake-up call. I stew in my quarters for awhile, half expecting Jack to bust the door down and demand we talk some more. The other half is more practical; Jack won't come to me for an explanation. He already did that. The next move is mine. I need space. I need something to do to occupy my mind. I open my door carefully to check the corridor. It's empty. Good. I'm not up to conversing with anyone from this base right now. 

I head quickly to my lab and shut the door firmly behind me. I lean on it for support. I can't hold back angry tears at what just transpired. When did my life spiral out of control? God, please don't let this be part of Sha're's mind probe. I can't handle the disappointment of waking up and discovering she's dead _again_. And I can't believe my mind would dream up a scenario like this for me to work through. How can I know what's real? I run my hand through my hair. I'm an emotional mess. If I don't get it together, Janet won't clear me for duty. And I have to use the 'gate to carry out Sha're's last request. 

I bang my head softly against the door in frustration. Assuming after this fiasco, I'm allowed back on duty. I don't know what Hammond will think of all this, but I'm hoping he'll listen to reason if it comes to it. I let myself wallow for another few minutes, then I pull myself together. I have work to do. SG5 and SG11 brought back artifacts that need to be catalogued. SG7, incredibly, found an intact cartouche with hieroglyphs and two other languages that I didn't recognize on my initial viewing. If this turns into another Rosetta Stone, I'll have the discovery of the century. Too bad I won't be able to share it with anyone other than the SGC. 

I square my shoulders and sit down at the table. I'm so immersed in working that a knock on the door startles me. Luckily, I didn't have any sharp objects in my hand as I jumped about ten feet off the stool. I discovered some writing underneath a slab of reliefs that SG5 brought back and I was in the middle of removing the newer covering of brick - or whatever it is - to the writing underneath. "Go away," I call to whoever interrupted me. 

"Daniel?" 

It's Sam. I really don't want company, but she's one of the few people who will understand that I'm working on something important. Besides, we work well together. Maybe she'll want to help. "Come in." 

I hear the door open and close, but she doesn't say anything. Dread settles in the pit of my stomach. 

She looks concerned, but I don't sense the uncomfortableness that I did with Jack. Maybe she hasn't heard and just wants to ask how I'm doing about the Sha're incident. 

"You know Janet's looking for you." 

I glance at my watch; it's nearly lunchtime. It's a good a time as any for my afternoon checkup. I shrug. "I told her I'd be in this afternoon." 

She nods like she knew that and my suspicions rise. If she knew, why did she mention it? 

"How're you doing?" she asks quietly as she sits on a stool. 

I remain calm, but inside I'm becoming paranoid. "I've had better days. I had a bit of a breakdown, or breakthrough, depending on how you want to look at it, last night. I had a talk with Teal'c." 

Her eyes drop from my face to the floor in the span of a heartbeat. I pull my arms around myself and lower my head. Please, not you too, Sam. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel," she says and I open my eyes when I feel her hand on my arm. "I know you and Teal'c have an unusual relationship. You're friends, despite everything that's happened between you. It's a testament to our future as a race, Daniel." 

I color at her words. I didn't expect _this_. "Um, Sam, I think you're making way too much out of this. Just because we're friends..."

She pins me with her new, improved "Major Carter" glare. I think I liked the "Captain Carter" stare much better. "Daniel. Don't you realize what you and Teal'c have accomplished? He's a Jaffa who was serving Apophis when we met him. He was personally responsible for picking Sha're on Abydos and taking her to Apophis. And now he's responsible for her death. Yet you went to talk to _him_. I think it's incredible. I don't know if I would have the capacity to forgive like you have." 

Forgive. It's a word I haven't actually used in my thoughts about Teal'c. It's always been more a feeling. I don't wish harm to come to him. I don't blame him for Sha're's death. I don't blame him for taking her in the first place. I understand his people were slaves to the System Lords and he had little choice. But I trust him, now. I have trusted him with my life and will continue to do so in the foreseeable future. I guess that is forgiveness. I never thought of it that way, before. But I feel it necessary to tone down what Sam's implying. "I think you're putting a bit too much weight into our friendship, but I can see where you're coming from. Most differing cultures clash, sometimes with horrible consequences, over the littlest things. Teal'c gets a lot of credit for this, you know. He's the one who turned against his god. He's the one who gave up his home and his family to help bring down Apophis." 

"You made sacrifices, too," she reminds me gently, though my sharp look says that I won't ever forget that. "I just don't want you to shortchange yourself. You've both been through some remarkable circumstances, yet your friendship remains intact." 

I flash back to one of my 'days' inside my mind. My callous attitude toward Teal'c, as he asks for my forgiveness. I brushed past him without so much as a huff and didn't look back. Silently, I thank Sha're for helping me through that time. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had shut Teal'c out of my life like that. "He's family," I admit to her and flash a smile. "So are you." 

She smiles back. "Big sister?" 

I pretend to think about it. "More or less. At least you don't pick on me like..." I abruptly stop my train of thought. 

Sam's smile vanishes. "The Colonel had a military moment, Daniel. Once he thinks it through, he'll come around." 

So, she's talked to Jack. Before she talked to me. I fight down a wave of anger. Sam didn't accuse me of anything. She didn't ask anything. She just let it be, like I wish everyone would do. I take a step back and begin to pace in the small space. "I don't want him to 'come around'. He should have been 'around' from the start. What happened to team loyalty?" 

Sam hops off the stool and I can't walk past her. I'm forced to stop pacing. "You haven't heard anything, have you?" 

I smile ruefully. "Heard, no. I just got my butt pinched in the cafeteria." 

"What?" she exclaims. Her eyes widen comically and while I do see the humor, I'm far from laughing. 

"I was accosted in the cafeteria, but I haven't heard anything outright." I can't help it; I smile at her expression. "Don't look so shocked; it's not like I started a brawl over it or anything." 

"Daniel, that's sexual harassment." 

I shake my head. "Do you really expect me to file charges against a lieutenant? It's not worth it. In a few days, this will blow over and things will go back to normal." 

She chews on her lower lip. She always did look cute when she did that. "I don't want to see you hurt." 

I give her an assuring smile. "I'll be fine, Sam. Promise." 

She grabs me in a hug and whispers in my ear, "Watch your back, Daniel." 

Does she expect trouble, or is that one of her general warnings? As she pulls back, I'm the one who's worried. "Sam, is there something you're not telling me?" 

Eye avoidance again. I'm starting to get a complex. 

"Rumors are getting pretty nasty. Some involve the Colonel, which is why he was a bit more...forceful than normal when he spoke to you earlier. I ran into him on his way to the cafeteria to find Teal'c and he explained what's been going on." Her cheeks colored bright pink. "I have to admit, I've heard a few rumors myself." 

"There are rumors about Jack?" I ask, more than slightly confused. I'm not mentally prepared to deal with all this. 

_Now_ Sam looks uncomfortable. "Most of them are about you and Teal'c, but there are apparently a few who think that if you and Teal'c are together, then you and the Colonel might have been..."

"That's insane," I interrupt her. "All of this is insane. Maybe I should go to General Hammond and demand he issue an order or something. This is getting out of control." 

"You can't go to the General," Sam blurts out quickly. 

"Why not? He's the commanding officer, isn't he?" 

She drops back into her scientific tone of voice. Calm and logical. "You're right that this will blow over in a day or two. Hammond doesn't need to know. If you bring him in, you're just asking for trouble." 

I've always trusted Sam, ever since we first met. I don't agree with her now, but I'll abide by her wishes. "Okay, no General Hammond. But I refuse to hide in my room. If I can survive all of academia walking out on me, I can survive this." 

She's the one to smile assuredly now. "Good. And if you need anything, _anything_ , you let me know, okay?" 

"I will." I gesture to the table behind me. "I uncovered some writings on the relief that SG5 brought back. I was about to start deciphering it; want to help?"

She sighs wistfully. "I'd love to, but I've got my own scientific 'doohicky' to analyze. SG7 brought it back two days ago and General Hammond wants to know if it's a weapon." 

I'm a little disappointed, but I hide it. "Okay. I'll see you later, then." 

She nods. "Don't forget to see Janet." 

"I won't, sis," I tease. 

Sam grins as she closed the door behind her and I'm left alone again. 

I sit down at the table and prop my head in my hand. Now what am I going to do? Why isn't anything simple? My wife just died; I should be mourning. I should be with her family. Maybe that's exactly what I should be doing. I wasn't able to speak to Kasuf immediately upon my return to SGC, as I was unconscious, but as soon as I was able, I spoke to good father. He agreed with my thoughts about the funeral and said he would make arrangements for it to take place in two days time. He shouldn't have to do this alone. He trusted me to bring his daughter home, but we were both hoping it would be a happy homecoming. He won't even have his son with him, as Skaa'ra died in the attack on Earth last year. I'm the only son he has. With a determined stride, I head to General Hammond's office. 

I knock and pause, waiting to hear his bellowed, "Come in." 

I'm already thinking what I need to bring and I start right in saying, "Sir, I'd like to request permission to go to Abydos today, to prepare for the funeral. I'm the only son that Kasuf has left and the burden on him will be great." 

"Slow down, son." Hammond nods to the chair opposite him and I sit, my enthusiasm waning. 

"Is there a problem with me going to Abydos?" I ask, for once hoping it's something political. 

"No. In fact, I think it's a good idea right now." He leans back in his chair. I never could read him; I don't know what he's thinking. "You're the talk of the water coolers, Doctor Jackson." 

I can't help it; I sigh. "Sir, this is all a misunderstanding." 

"I know, son. Teal'c has already explained and I'm truly sorry this happened, Doctor Jackson. I understand there was an incident in the cafeteria this morning." 

"An accident, sir," I correct him and I hope the heat in my cheeks doesn't show. Wait a minute. Teal'c? "What do you mean, Teal'c's already explained?" 

"It seems that someone wasn't careful enough with their innuendo and made a comment within Teal'c's hearing range. Said someone is lucky they only have a bruised eye, instead of a broken nose. I sent for Teal'c and he explained what he knew of the situation." 

I sit quietly for a moment. How much did Teal'c understand? Hell, how much did _I_ understand? I close my eyes and sigh again. "Where is Teal'c now?" 

"In his quarters. I thought it best he stay there the remainder of the day." 

I nod. "Is it okay if I see him?" 

"I don't see why not." 

I don't want Teal'c to get in trouble. I don't know why he punched this guy. Was he defending his honor? Was he offended? It's not fair that he has to be dragged into this. He didn't _do_ anything. A revelation slaps me between the eyes. I know how to protect both of us. "Sir, I'd like to take Teal'c with me to Abydos." 

I can tell this isn't looking good to him. "Doctor Jackson?" 

Why does everything have to involve Teal'c and me being _involved_? I rein in my temper. "I asked him to watch over Sha're's body. By Abydonian tradition, he's supposed to watch over it until the funeral. When her body is transported to Abydos, he should be there." I can see he's still skeptical. "Sir, I doubt Teal'c understands what's going on, here. It would be better if he were off-world. He couldn't get in any more fights and having the two of us gone might allow the rumors to die the quick death they deserve." 

"In that case, permission granted." He pauses for a second, then asks in a quiet voice, "Is it all right of members of SGC attend the funeral?" 

I'm heartened to hear him ask. I thought I might have to face it alone. "If they wish to, sir. Have them come an hour or two early, so I can explain what their roles will be." 

"Very good. Report to the gate room when you're ready to leave." 

That sounds like a dismissal to me. I stand up. "Thank you, sir." 

I walk to Teal'c's quarters, trying hard not to notice the stares. Don't these people have anything better to do? I take a deep breath before I knock on Teal'c's door. 

"Enter." 

Déjà vu from last night. I push the door open, but stop in the doorway. I expected Teal'c to be meditating again, but he isn't on the floor. He's at his desk with an open book. I meet his gaze. 

"You may come in, Daniel," he offers. 

Déjà vu, definitely. "I don't want to disturb you..." 

He tucks a sheet of paper into the book and closes it. "You do not. I was merely reading." 

Curiosity draws me closer to the desk. I catch the title of the book. "Ancient Greece?" What could he find fascinating in there? Oh, I know what I would, but Teal'c and I have very little in common, interest-wise. I notice two other books on Greece at his left elbow. 

"I was familiarizing myself with the concept of homosexuality. I recalled reading passages in one of these texts and I was attempting to locate them again." 

Whoa. I cough to cover my surprise. Well, that's...bizarre. "Um, I take it you've heard the rumors going around about...us?" 

"I have, though I do not understand. Why does one warrior comforting another concern others?" 

My question, exactly. This has the capacity to go very, very wrong, if I don't watch what I say. "That's not what they think, Teal'c. They think more happened. A lot more." 

"I see. Do they believe you and I have shared sexual relations?" 

Trust Teal'c to put it bluntly. I rub the bridge of my nose, trying to lessen the headache that's re-forming. "Yeah, that would be the basis of the rumors." 

Teal'c's voice rarely ever changes, but I can sense concern as he asks, "Why do they harm you, Daniel?" 

"They're harming you too, Teal'c," I remind him. I'm feeling slightly unnerved by his stare. If he'd just blink once in awhile, I think I'd feel better. 

"I am not offended by their words." 

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I cross my arms and will Teal'c to blink. "Really? Then why'd you attack that guy?" 

Finally, eyelid movement! I'm so excited I nearly miss the full impact of his statement. "He spoke unkindly of you. I wished to correct his mistake." 

Me? Teal'c was sticking up for me? Oh, man. My first thought is that Teal'c used physical means to defend me. I glare in disapproval. "General Hammond said you nearly broke his nose." 

Okay, that hard, penetrating, unnerving stare is back, putting my meager glare in its place. "I do not apologize for my actions. His statements were inaccurate and I wished to correct them." 

Teal'c rarely gets mad, but when he does, it's a sight to behold. I hope this moron got the shit scared out of him. It doesn't excuse Teal'c hitting someone, though. "Teal'c, hitting an officer isn't acceptable behavior. I don't want you punching out people in defense of me." 

"How do you wish me to defend you then, Daniel?" 

I blink in astonishment. Teal'c wants to defend me? What did I do to warrant it? Why am I even contemplating this? Physical violence is not the answer to this problem. "I appreciate your interference on my part, but honestly, I can take care of myself. These rumors will eventually die down and things will get back to normal." 

"Do you not worry how you will appear to others?" 

I really should know by now, not to underestimate Teal'c for any reason. I know he's been reading every Earth text he can get his hands on, but I didn't realize how much of it he was retaining. Apparently, he understands our culture better than any of us thought. "Teal'c, I was ostracized from the field of archaeology for my belief that aliens built the pyramids. I never cared what others said about me. Truth be told, I was worried at how you would take this." 

"I am taking this fine," he assures me. 

Curiosity gets the better of me. "Why? I mean, you have a stronger sense of honor than I do. I was afraid this would offend you." 

"It is as you say; words cannot harm me. I have been labeled a Shi'va by my own kind. The words of the Tau'ri cannot hurt me worse than that." 

Damn. I thought for sure that our last attack on Apophis and beating back other System Lords, would have given him status again. I never bothered to ask. "I'm sorry, Teal'c." 

"You do not need to apologize, for you have not hurt me." 

I feel like I've hurt him. I empathize with him. He gave up everything to help us fight the Goa'uld and we repay him by suspicion and rumor. "We're a pair," I mutter to myself. 

"A pair of what?" Teal'c asks. 

"I'm not sure. We were both concerned about the other person's feelings above our own." Sam's comments about me and Teal'c bombard me, forcing me add, "I think that makes us friends." 

Teal'c's oddly silent for a moment, then he declares softly, "It is an honor to be your friend, Daniel." 

No one has ever said they were honored to be my friend before. I have friends, though I don't exactly feel an overabundance of them right now. But no one been _honored_ to call me friend before. I can't explain how that makes me feel. I don't know what to say, either. Anything would pale by comparison. I opt not to say anything at all. I hold out my hand, expecting Teal'c to shake it. He grasps my arm at the elbow, the way ancient warriors used to greet each other. Stupid me, I feel my eyes fill with tears. Emotional warriors; we're a dying breed. 

He claps me - hard - on my shoulder, ending my odd daze. It shakes me out of the funk I was slipping into and my anger is quick to replace it. "I still want to apologize for the narrow-mindedness of my culture. Actually, the military isn't my culture, either," I correct myself. No reason to lump myself together with the guys who are flaming the fans of intolerance. 

"You are not part of the United States military," Teal'c declares. "You have no reason to apologize." 

"We're working in a military establishment and we have to abide by their rules." I take a breath and start to explain. "The United States military has a policy of 'don't ask/don't tell', which equates to keeping quiet if you're a homosexual." 

"Are unions of same sex people forbidden by the Tau'ri?" 

I'm treading very carefully...I am..."No, not exactly. That's where the 'don't tell' comes in at. The military is a very old boy network." I pause and catch Teal'c's confused expression. "Skip that. The military would rather not know what our sexual preference is. It only complicates matters." 

My explanation has clearly confused him. "But I have found references in these texts of warriors who had this homosexual relationship." 

I run my hand through my hair, trying to find a way to explain this. "That was hundreds of years ago in another country. There are other countries of today who are more tolerant of such relationships, but," I break off with a sigh. "The US is a bit behind in its thinking." 

"Perhaps the military would be willing to change their thinking." 

I shake my head. "They already have. This policy was instituted because of homosexuals in the military." I stand up and start to pace. "I don't agree with it on moral obligations. I've studied too many cultures to say who is 'right'. No one is right. They just think they are." 

"Do you believe in such relations for yourself?" 

"Huh?" I turn and look at him, surprise widening my eyes. He's staring at me with an odd expression - any expression is odd on him, but this one is unsettling. How to answer this diplomatically..."I haven't given it much thought, really. I've always held the belief that we love who we love; regardless." 

"Regardless of what?" 

I shrug. "Whatever. As long as it's consensual and doesn't hurt anyone, I don't see the problem." 

Teal'c smiles. Not a big smile, but it's definitely a smile. "You are indeed a wise scholar." 

I smile wryly in answer. "Thanks, Teal'c. You're one of the first to notice." His eyebrow would reach to his hairline if he had one and I laugh. "It was a joke." 

Teal'c frowns and if I didn't know better, I'd think he was exasperated. "Why do you make jokes during a serious discussion?" 

"To lighten the mood." I see that's not much of an explanation for him and I try again. "Laughter is a universal language. When we laugh, we feel better. Things don't look as serious when faced with humor." 

"Much like O'Neill's comments on missions that have not gone according to plan," Teal'c observes. 

"Exactly. Jack has a wry sense of humor that pops up at the oddest times, but it's usually to break the ice - another term for tension," I explain before he asks me to. "It's a reflexive gesture." 

"I see." He's deep in thought for a minute, then asks, "Was this the purpose of your visit, Daniel? To relieve tension?" 

Oh, right. I had a reason for being here. "General Hammond's given us permission to go to Abydos and prepare for the funeral. I wanted to know when you could be ready to leave." I realize that sounds like an order and I'm hasty to amend, "If you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just thinking, that will the rumors and everything, it might be a good idea to put some distance..." 

"Daniel," he interrupts me. That brings me up short. Teal'c never interrupts anyone. "Do you wish me to accompany Sha're's body to her home?" 

He's taking his duty of watching over her body very seriously. It was an impulsive gesture on my part, a reaction to Sha're's influence in those four minutes. But it's one I don't think I'll ever regret. "I would very much like you to complete your duties." 

He nods and says, "Then I would be honored to accompany you." 

Already I feel better and I start to babble. "Great. I wanted to get there early so I could help Kasuf. I'm his only son and there's a lot to be done. Hammond asked if SGC personnel could attend the funeral and I said yes, so I'll have to..." My voice trails off. Teal'c's studying me, hard, and I can't figure out why. 

"You are running," he announces suddenly. 

I feel heat on my cheeks as I protest, "I'm not running. I'm just removing the source of their fun." When had he gotten so damned observant? And how did he know something that I actually didn't realize myself until he pointed it out? 

"Will going to Abydos accomplish ceasing the rumors?" he questions. 

"No," I'm forced to admit. "In fact, it will probably start them up again. Both of us being off-world together and all." Why do things have to be complicated? Why can't I just go to Abydos, bury my wife and resume my life? I inhale sharply as the wound of Sha're's death is reopened. It catches me off-guard. Just when I think I'm feeling better, it slaps me between the eyes again. 

I guess it shows in my expression, because Teal'c asks, "Does that fact bother you?" 

I don't want him thinking I'm upset with _him_ ; with this rumor. I shake my head emphatically. "I don't care what they think; I just wish they'd keep it to themselves. They're stirring up trouble." 

He's quick to ask, "Do you expect physical violence?" 

"No more than what's already happened." I send a glare his way, reminding him that I'm not happy about his means of defending me. "I'm hoping that without us to goad, the rumors will die down."

Teal'c's voice is damnably rational. "I have heard rumors before. They are not stopped by the mere lack of presence of the intended." 

Now I'm getting riled up. "Then how do you propose we stop them?" 

"I do not have an answer, Daniel. Perhaps your plan is best. If we remove ourselves from the situation, something else might come up," he concedes. 

My hand's in my hair again. I'm going to go bald if I keep this up. "Okay, fine. It's a plan. I just hope I don't run into any more snickering, staring people." 

Teal'c's on his feet fast. "I will accompany you." 

I can see where this is going. "No, Teal'c, that's not necessary. Besides, Hammond restricted you to quarters until we're ready to leave for Abydos." It's a bald-faced lie, but for a good cause. Luckily, he buys it. 

"Then I will remain for another two hours. Is that sufficient time for you to prepare?" 

"It should be." I start to head for the door, then turn back. "I'll come and get you when I'm ready." 

He nods. "I will be here, Daniel." 

I offer a brief smile, then head to my lab. The whispers and stares are easier to ignore, now. I have a purpose and I know I have people on my side. 

**Author's Note:**

> My earliest draft of these stories is dated July 2000. The last time I looked at them was 2004. Having reread them, I don't see why I didn't think of them as done.


End file.
